Someone Who Can Love Me
by oddball15
Summary: Gemma/Kartik love story. Gemma's father is dead. Gemma is grief-stricken and sad. She runs into the woods and who does she meet...? I like to think this takes place during the final book, TSFT. I don't beleive there are any spoilers.Please read and review


**I started writing this because I was bored and thought, "Hey, I just finished The Sweet Far Thing. I think I should write a Gemma/Kartik love story to make be feel better." (The ending made me really depressed and angry...)The summary basicall says it all... except I must say that I am hopeless romantic, so it's a bit mushy, but I'm proud of myself that I could write it and put it up here while my brain was half-asleep. (It was past my bed-time...haha)**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Libba Bray, the brilliant author of the series I'm writing about...**

As I'm riding on the train back to Spence, it's as if I'm numb to the world. I can't hear or see, but I respond without thinking. I'm lost in a world of utter nothingness, and I wish to stay like this forever. It seems like I have no one. I am a lost cause. I have nothing. I will not acknowledge that there are other people who care for me. I don't want to. I want to be swallowed by my own bitter self pity.

Even as I arrive back at Spence, it's as if I am in a trance. I wake up after I enter my room. Ann is not there. Maybe she decided to stay with Felicity while I was absent. So be it. I desire no company.

I unpack my small bag, but feel I cannot sleep. My mind is too restless with nothing. I figure it to be about midnight. Everyone should be asleep, and even if Brigid is not, she'll understand my need to escape.

I make my way out the castle quickly and quietly. I rush out onto the lawn and run silently into the woods. The air whips against my face and as soon as I breathe in the forest air, my eyes begin to water and the lump in my throat needs relieving. I cry like I've done only once before. For Mother. Now I weep for Father. I weep for myself. I weep because it was my fault. I could have tried helping more than I did. I could have given him more magic. I could have done something. I played a part in both my parents' deaths, and now I am nothing. I am consumed with grief.

I slide my back down the rough trunk of a tree and lay against it. I bury my face in my hands and let out ripping, angry sobs. I'll be the end of the whole, bloody world.

Suddenly I hear soft footsteps from behind a tree. A dark figure pokes his head out. His handsome face turns to shock when he sees me.

"Gemma?", Kartik's concern is great in his voice.

Through sobs I manage to look up and squeak "Yes."

"Are you all right?" He truly is worried. He kneels down to where I am, and strokes my face with his large, warm hands.

"I-I'm," I shudder with tears, "fine."

His expression is still that of confusion and concern as he sits next to me and pulls me close to him. I turn my face and cry into his chest. I feel wretched. Making him watch my sadness like this. It's not fair to him at all. But I can't stop the tears.

He sits holding me, stroking my hair, his lips pressed to the top of my head in a sweet hug for what seems like an eternity. As my sobs grow quieter, Kartik can't hide his curiousness much longer. He tips my face up so that our eyes meet and I'm sure mine are puffy and bloodshot, and I look the picture of madness. My vision is blurry so I blink and the tears run across my already wet cheeks. He wipes them away with his thumbs and kisses the tip of my nose.

"Gemma, what happened?"

More tears push their way to the surface. "Father." I manage to croak.

"Is he…?"

"Yes. He is." I rush to say it before Kartik can finish. I don't want him to say the word. That cruel, cruel word.

He lets in a small gasp. I sneak a peek back up at his face. He is shocked. He sounds strangled. "Oh. Oh, Gemma. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." I whisper. I touch his cheek with my cold hand.

He kisses my forehead, my nose, and then my mouth with his soft, comforting lips.

My eyes flutter and I realize how exhausted I am. It's as if he can sense it.

"Sleep," He whispers into my ear and kisses the side of my face.

"Thank you…" I manage to whisper again, before I drift off.

When I wake, I am in my own bed, my own room at Spence. Kartik. A thrill of emotion rushes into me. Happiness, sadness, shock, disappointment, comfort.

I slowly sit up. Ann is sitting at the foot of my bed, her nose in one of those fantastical books of hers. She looks up and offers a small smile.

"Good morning."

"Morning…" I seem to mumble

"You missed breakfast. I saved you an apple." She offers me a shiny red apple she has been holding.

My stomach roars. I quickly accept it and take a bite.

"Thank you." I say as I'm still chewing. Ann stifles a giggle. Then her face returns to seriousness.

"I heard what happened. I'm very sorry, Gemma." She reaches out and pats my hand. "Nightwing gave me the job of watching you until you woke to tell you that you've been excused from all your lessons today, and that you may get some fresh air if you need it. She said fresh air would do you well."

I smile weakly and say, "Thanks, Ann."

"I better leave you alone, then. See you, Gemma." And she quietly exits.

Fresh air, eh? I need to speak with Kartik. I need to apologize.

I walk into the forest, and there he is, leaning on the same tree, waiting for me. When he spots me he rushed toward me and takes hold of my hands.

I squeeze them tight.

"I'm sorry." I say sheepishly. He doesn't need hints to know I speak of last night.

He shifts around so that both my hands grasp one of his and his other rests on my cheek.

"Gemma. There's absolutely no need to apologize." He's half smiling and his eyes bore into mine and I feel the need to look away, but I can't. I'm too confused.

"But- why did you do that? Why did you stay with me?"

"Gemma," He sighs, and runs a finger across my cheek.

I look up at him expectantly. He looks at me fondly, but I feel like a foolish child because he makes it seem as if I should already know the answer to my question.

He smiles. "I love you, Gemma."

My brow furrows in shock but a thrill runs through my body. "You-?" Now both his hands cup my face. He gives me a quick, tender kiss.

"Yes. Miss Gemma Doyle, I love you. I love you more than my own life. I can't concentrate when you aren't with me. I want you. I need you. I love you."

A wide smile makes its way across my face and I'm sure I don't look normal. A similar one overtakes Kartik and I pull myself closer to his lips. His hands on my face, and my arms around his neck, we kiss, and the kiss is unlike any other we've shared. It is a kiss of pure love. It's gentle, and thrilling and refreshing, and I never want it to end. But, alas, we must pull apart, and when we do I'm smiling like a fool, and the sun seems to shine a million times brighter through the trees.

He hugs me tight and plants a sweet kiss square on the top of my head. My face pressed against his chest, I whisper, "I love you." At first, I fear he doesn't hear me, but I feel him smile, and I feel the happiness run through him, and I know he knows. Finally. I know I'm not alone. I know there is someone I can always trust. Someone who can listen. Someone who can speak. Someone who can comfort me.

Someone who can love me.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed reading this part of my lovesick imagination. Please review. :-) Thanks for reading.**


End file.
